A sea of pain and betrayal
by 917brat
Summary: What happens when Lily and James get into a fight over cheating? What if they both do it? What if Lily, because of this ends up pregnant with a child of a god? What if that wasn't her only child? What happens when James refuses to accept the other child...full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary-What happens when Lily and James get into a fight over cheating? What if they both do it, one to get back at the one who started it all? What if Lily, because of this ends up pregnant with a child of a god? What if that wasn't her only child? What happens when James refuses to accept the other child, and Lily has no choice but to give up this child? What if this child is a Fem!Harry and she is forced to grow up in a cruel orphanage with no knowledge of either heritage? What happens when at fourteen, after live a life of hell, Fem!Harry finds out she is a demigod? That both of her parents are alive and living happy lives, that she has two brothers on both sides and both of them have lived relatively happy lives? What happens when she finds all of this out after she's been rescued by Luke, who is already raging a war against the gods and trying to raise a certain titan?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

**CHAPTER ONE**

So far the latest year of Lily Potter, formerly Evans, life had been truly horrible, and she got the feeling that as more time past it wasn't going to get better; call it a gut instinct if you will. But so her year had gone from bad, to worst, to worst of all. It had first started, well not small but not incredibly big or really that surprising, when her oh so wonderful husband cheating on her. And then, really after that, it had all gone to hell from there.

Because after finding out her husband had cheated on her Lily had, in a drunken rage believing that she was getting revenge by also sleeping with someone else, she ended up pregnant; with twins at that. The highlight of this being the fact she had slept with James right after words so one of the child, the boy as it turns up ended up being his. The not so good part, the other one, the little girl wasn't, and James somehow knew this; she blamed magic for that one.

Finally, the worst part came. After nine months of carrying both of her children and hours of grueling absolutely mind blowing pain of giving birth to them. Lily, just when she had thought that perhaps thing where getting better after both her children were placed in her arms, had to scream out in anguish as James took her daughter from her and handed her to some strange nurse.

Hearing this cry of pain and seeing Lily grab out for her daughter, as well as attempting to get out of the bed she was in to go after said daughter, James spoke up; his tone cruel and absolutely bone chilling as he did so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…unless you truly are begging to be kicked out of this family like your actions claim you are." Hearing this Lily completely and utterly froze easily getting what James was hinting at. Because while she had not known it before she had married James Potter she certainly knew all the laws of pure bloods now; if only because she had desperately attempted to find a loophole to said laws Sadly, she hadn't been able to find one; not yet at least.

The laws stated that once married into a pure blood line, especially a noble one line the Potter family was, there was no such thing as divorce. It just wasn't done, unless one or the other could not continue the line and were infertile; which Lily had just proven she wasn't.

To make matters worse for her, since she was what they called lesser blood, she basically had no real rights within the marriage. Which was something she hadn't known about before she had married into a magical pureblood line and would never had done so if she had known about it; love or no love she would never have willingly given up her freedom.

To add salt to the already festering injury that was her marriage according to the law, what James had done when he had cheated on her with someone would be seen as completely legal and acceptable with in the wizarding world; even marrying a second time, or even third time, without informing her about it was perfectly legal. They called it preserving a bloodline, and would even smile upon it seeing as James was the last of a pureblood line, a powerful pureblood line, and she was only a simple muggleborn; at least in the eyes of the Ministry.

While on the other had what she had done, which had been basically the same thing as her husband, would be looked on with nothing but scorn; all because of where her blood had come from and what her gender was. She could, and easily would if what James was hinting at meant anything, be put in some far of land locked away from everyone including her son. And that would be only if she was let off lightly by the law, which James would never do he always went all out when he was getting revenge; why against her would it be any different.

No, Lily knew if it came down to it James would do everything in his power to let everyone know that she was a disgrace, was nothing to him or his children and that she would be better off be dead, and in doing so she would most likely be dead within the first month of it all happening. Or if not that then in the most bottom parts of Azkaban prison, never to be heard or seen from ever again; especially given how zealous some of the purebloods in the world were.

Knowing all of this Lily swallowed heavily and laid back down in her bed clutching her son to her, right now her daughter wasn't worth that much to her; not when all she really was to her was a drunken mistake. One that she will never be repeating or ever mentioning to anyone ever again if James had any say; which he very much did seeing as right now he pretty much controlled her entire life. James seeing his wife back down, and seeing the defeated look in her eyes, smirked in satisfaction before looking at the strange nurse what was currently carrying his wife's mistake. Seeing this James smirk shifted to a disgusted sneer before spitting out at the nurse.

"Go, take the little bastard child with you. Drop her were ever you want, drop her in the middle of a forest or in the center of an icy lake for all I care. Just make that sure no one, include the little bastard in your arms, ever find out just where she comes from. Or I swear you'll feel the full weight of the Potter family against you, and I can assure you that isn't something you want against you." After he said this, the nurse that was holding the little baby girl was trembling and pale tighten her hold on the baby in arms and began to nod rapidly; trying her best not to pass out. The nurse knew just what happened to those that had the Potter family against them and the only ones who had ever lived after that happened were also powerful pureblood family and even then they never tempted to do so again.

Seeing this, and the fact it looked like the nurse was to petrified to actually move, James raised an eyebrow at her as if asking just why she hadn't already left to do what he said, or did he need to get persuasive to get her to move. The nurse seeing this look, went wide eyed and nearly began to cry as she turned around and all but ran out of the hospital room, making sure to take all the empty and hidden hallways she could as she did so; as to not be seen by anyone. The defeated whimpers of the mother, of Lily, echoing hauntingly in her head as she did so.

Still shivering and trying her best not to think of what would happen to her if James Potter, no Lord Potter, carried out his threat, where losing her job would be the very least of her worries, the Nurse made her way out of Diagon Alley and into the Muggle world; carefully carrying the now whimpering baby with her. Taking special care that no one saw her or her burden as she did so; using several different spells to insure that as well.

Once she was in the Muggle world, and after making sure that there was absolutely no one around her, the Nurse brought the baby close to her chest, for its own protection, before apparating away from London. Heading to a place where she knew the baby, nor herself, would never be tracked to; or at least she hoped so. That being said there was no way she was going to dump the baby in the middle of the forest, or even worse drop it in the middle of an icy lake like lord Potter had suggested; she wasn't that heartless.

Feeling incredibly drained after doing this, and after stumbling and nearly falling flat on her face after landing, the Nurse looked around her; thanking merlin when she found that she still was unnoticed. Before taking a look at the baby in her arms, this time finally actually take notice of her as she did so. As she looked at this baby the nurse felt her heart break the child was undeniably adorable, had done absolutely nothing wrong with her, besides being born from someone else besides lord Potter, and yet because of that, she was being abandon just minutes after being born.

Taking all of this in the nurse started to cry softly to herself as she stroked the little girls already long black hair and looked in the stunning green eyes of the child; all the while wondering why fate was so cruel to the child. But at the same time she knew there wasn't a whole lot she could do without sacrificing a lot of her life for it; which wasn't something she was quite willing to do for a complete stranger. Even if that stranger was a baby; an adorable baby at that. SO with that in mind, and after attempting to push the emotions she was feeling back, the nurse began to softly speak to the baby in her arms; trying to sooth some of the guilt she was feeling for what she was about to do as she did so.

"I'm sorry little one for the hand fate seems to have handed you…not even a day old and you're already being tossed side and made to see just how cruel the world can be. But remember the saying what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, and I got the feeling you're going to be one strong little lady" Here the nurse paused as something occurred to her before she continued; her voice sounding even more choked then before as she did so.

"Not even named yet, and you already seeing the worst in people…but don't worry I'll give you a name. Everyone deserves to have a name, let me just think of one that I think fits you first." As she said this the nurse started to softly rock the baby in her arms thinking of all the names she could that might fit the child in her arms until finally she found one she liked.

"I've got it; I'll name you Hope, because that will be what you need in the future…hope." This said, and her guilt about what she was about to do nearly drowning her, the nurse, made her way to the orphanage door not that far ahead of her.

Once there she swallowed heavily and took one last look at the baby in her arms before laying said baby down on the doorstep, then after placing a small piece of paper with her new name on it apparating away; doing her best to never be found again by anyone from that cursed family. As she did this little baby, Hope began to cry for the first time in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-What happens when Lily and James get into a fight over cheating? What if they both do it, one to get back at the one who started it all? What if Lily, because of this ends up pregnant with a child of a god? What if that wasn't her only child? What happens when James refuses to accept the other child, and Lily has no choice but to give up this child? What if this child is a Fem!Harry and she is forced to grow up in a cruel orphanage with no knowledge of either heritage? What happens when at fourteen, after live a life of hell, Fem!Harry finds out she is a demigod? That both of her parents are alive and living happy lives, that she has two brothers on both sides and both of them have lived relatively happy lives? What happens when she finds all of this out after she's been rescued by Luke, who is already raging a war against the gods and trying to raise a certain titan?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

**Chapter two**

It had been over twelve years since Hope noname had been left at the door of an orphanage in the middle of the night. Something she was told repeatedly about how she should be more grateful about the fact that someone had decided to go out that night and had found her, or she would have died that night with how cold it had gotten. But Hope really couldn't find it in herself to be grateful for that fact, how could she with everything she had been through during those years since she had first been found; or at least the latest eight of her life. How could she when she often wondered if perhaps death would have been easier than the hell she had to put up with daily?

Now, that isn't to say she hadn't been grateful when she was younger, when her life had been relatively easy and happy. When she had been at the orphanage she had been first found at, but several years ago when she had only been maybe four at the most things had suddenly and abruptly taken a turn for the worst; the far worst. Worst yet, Hope could remember it all and everything that had happened to her life since then like it had just happened the day before.

From what Hope could remember from when she was four the orphanage she had first started out in was a rather happy if run down one. With a Matron that honestly cared for all the children under her care, no matter who or what they looked like; they were all equally loved under her care. While she had been there Hope really didn't have a whole lot but she never went without if it could be helped and she was never in pain; she had been rather happy there. That's when things took a turn for the weird as well as the worse.

You see it was around the age of four that odd things seemed to happen around her when she got emotional; at least it was that age they got really noticeable. It was after a particularly powerful one of these incidents where she had somehow been teleported from the roof of the orphanage to the ground, when she had nearly fallen off said roof. This is when something happened; something she swore she would never forget or forgive for that matter. It was the thing that started her trip to hell after all; at least in her opinion it was.

After that teleporting incident happened that a man appeared, one that Hope seemed to be the only one to actually see. He had dark messy hair, was wearing glasses in what looked to be a very fancy bathrobe of some sort holding a very well cared for stick. What struck Hope the most, beside the fact that fact that no one else seemed to be able to see him, was that the man looked angry; scarily so.

What terrified Hope the most was some of the things she had heard him muttering as he watched her. Things like how dare the freak, and before my son, and how he wouldn't have it, how he'd kill her if he had to. This last bit was what terrified Hope the most and she had attempted to get way from the man, she had tried to run away from him, but apparently the man realized she had seen him and Hope found herself unable to move and falling to the ground.

After she hit the ground Hope had found herself frozen, only able to move her eyes, as she stared up at the man who by then had moved so he was standing above her grinning evilly down at her. Seeing this Hope had known that if she had been able to scream back then she would have, and if she had known just what he was going to do with her she would have ran sooner or fought harder to get away from him.

Alas back then she hadn't known what he was going to do to her, and even then she knew she probably wouldn't have been able to escape him anyway. So all she could do was stare up at him as he waved the stick above her speaking words that sounded vaguely familiar as if she should know what they meant but couldn't quite grasp it. After this though and after the last of those words left the man's lips Hope found herself arching back in pain as pure darkness and a deep sense of icy cold emptiness enveloped her.

The next thing she knew was waking up, feeling like she would never be warm again, as well as a deep sense of emptiness that went soul deep; like no matter what she did there would be a large chunk of what made her, her gone. That had been bad, and it only got worse when she found out that somehow, for some reason completely unknown to her the Matron, who had always seemed to have a particularly soft spot for her, was sending her far way to another orphanage. One called Green's gold Orphanage which was in Ireland of all places.

Like it was said Hope had liked the first four years of her life for the most part, but after that she could say her life was really a serious of unfortunate events, all of which seemed to start the moment she first stepped in Green's gold orphanage.

Which as Hope was quick to find out, a lot different than the orphanage she had come from and that she had actually been really lucky to have been in such an orphanage. She had, and would most likely always, miss the first orphanage and the Matron that was with it as the years went by; and she would always hate the man that started this all. The man with the stick that ruined her life.

So far Hope had been at Green's gold orphanage for eight years now, and she hated every last minute she was in the orphanage. She was considered a freak there, consistently mocked and put down for the fact that she was different. And this wasn't because of the odd things that had previously happened around her like it had when she was younger, those really hadn't happened since that man had visited her; leaving behind with her an aching emptiness and a bone numbing chilliness.

No, she was considered a freak at this orphanage because of the darkness, and trouble, that seemed to follow behind her like a shadow. As well as the fact that she was diagnosed with both dyslexia and ADHD; which only started to really bother her after she had turned four and entered the new orphanage.

These weren't the only problems Hope had, but they were some of the problems she suffered through alone. The rest of the problems the whole orphanage suffered through together; at least the ones that weren't this orphanage Matrons favorite suffered through. And Hope was in no way the Matrons favorite, if anything she seemed to hate Hope the most out of all the children there; constantly looking at Hope in ill-disguised hatred and blame.

The problems that Hope had because of this, and the problems that were shared among a good number of the other orphanage was that there was very little food, which the Matron took joy in make the children fight over the littlest of scraps while she gorged herself on the finest of foods she could get. The food they, or she, managed to get wasn't the best or healthiest of even very filling; because of this they often went to bed very hunger. All the children had a malnourished look to them. Which was only made that much more obvious by the fact that their only clothes were threadbare and more acceptable for rags then actual clothing

Not only that but more often than not Hope, and the other children were covered in bruises from the fighting they had to do for the food, or the 'punishments 'they got from the Matron for failing to do their 'chores', which was pretty much to carter and wait on the matron while cleaning the whole orphanage from top to bottom. Hope herself was one of the favorites for both these chores and punishments; sometime getting punished for the silliest of reasons.

Though that is not to say that all of Hope life since she was four had been all doom and gloom she did have one bright light through all of this that stopped her from doing anything to drastic and reminded her that things can and will get better; her best friend Rebecca. She was a sunny child that always had a smile on her face and a song in her heart. She had similar problems as Hope did, though to a lesser degree and always seemed to be ready to bounce back from whatever was thrown at her. She was in the orphanage because he parents had both died in what was said to be a shoot out of some sort when Rebecca had been ten. Hope had been the first person Rebecca met when she came to the Orphanage those two years ago and had been her best, and only really, friends since then.

Currently Hope was feeling a little better about her life, or at least she was seeing that it wasn't all bad, and this was because her and Rebecca we finally given permission to go out to a nearby park, yes they needed to bring one of the adults working at the orphanage but Hope was pretty sure he would leave her and Rebecca alone after they were dropped off. So the two friends would have some free time with each other so they could finally finalize their plans to escape the orphanage together once and for all; she couldn't wait.

Hope excitement didn't die when they arrived at the park and saw that it was completely empty, meaning they were all alone at the park. Though it did deem a bit when the orphanage worker, instead of leaving the two friends alone went and sat at a nearby bench pulling out his phone to call someone as he did so. Seeing this Hope felt her nose wrinkle before she took a deep breath and let in out in a huff. Once she did this Hope turned away from the man and headed after Rebecca, who hadn't stayed to watch their minder, and had instead pretty much skipped towards where the monkey bars where.

Ones the two friends where hidden in the shadows around the monkey bars, which were right beside the large jungle gym of the park. Seeing this and seeing that they were alone, and the fact that the orphanage worker would have to get up to be able to see them, Hope felt a little bit safer in talking about her and Rebecca's plans. Rebecca must have felt this same sense of safety because she began to talk, bringing up parts of the plan they had already hammered out as she did so.

"I know we have a lot of things already planned for this Hope, I know you have secured several different places we can stay at, that you have arranged for us to have different under the table jobs as dishwashers at waitresses, that you even stole a good chunk of food and money for when we first start out. But what about after that, what about are education? I mean I want to leave the orphanage were out more than ever but will things really be better for us?"

Hope hearing this bit her lip she knew that things could get worse than they already were but unlike Rebecca she had heard some of the plans that the Matron had for some of the girls at the orphanage and she really did want anything to do with it, and she wouldn't let Rebecca be dragged into it either. So with that in mind Hope opened her mouth to answer her friend, and may explain just why she was so desperate to get away from the orphanage at the same time, but before she could do that a male voice spoke from behind her; it was the worker who had brought them there and hope hadn't even heard him sneak up on them.

"Oh what's this? You two girls are planning to run away from the orphanage are you? And from what I have heard you have been planning this for a while…that's good it means I won't have to put my plans in action now will I?" Hearing this and the tone it was said in Hope felt a shiver of dread go down her spine and tried to ignore the fact every instinct screamed at her to run way as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Instead Hope straightened up her spine and in as brave as a tone she could muster spat out; shrugging her shoulder in an attempt to remove the man's hand from it as she did so.

"What does it matter to you, and what plans are you talking about!?" Hope found out quickly she couldn't shake the man's grip off her and that he seemed to be amused by her bravo more than anything else. Causing her to feel an all new wave of terror one that was shared by Rebecca if the whimper and wide eyes he friend just shot her meant anything. However, that feeling of terror was nothing compared to the horror and pure dread that overcame her as she heard the man's answer.

"Oh nothing much. You see you two were promised to me by the Matron. She needed some new money and decided to sell of her tow most troublesome children she had to do so. Me and her were working on a plan to make it look like you two were being sent of somewhere. When in reality you were to be given to me to sale off to the highest bidder while she got a chunk of the money. Now I don't have to work with her, I can make it look like you two just ran away from her negative care and don't have to give her any of the money I get from the two of you." Hearing the Hope couldn't help but wonder why he was telling them this. Before realizing the man didn't care and didn't think they would be able to escape. A fact that was proven when the man smirked down at her before continuing.

"I wouldn't think if running if I were you I just got off the phone and have the area secure, there is no way for you to escape and no one is going to come to help you so scream all you want. You're going to come with me one way or another." After this was said Hope could feel tears slowly start to build up in her eyes and she cursed her luck before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

Then before the man could think she had given up or was defeated in anyway Hope's eyes shoot back open and the with a wild scream she talked the man's legs knocking him over with her sudden attack. As she did this Hope cried out to Rebecca.

"Run, don't let him get you. Get way from here as fast as you can!" Hope was planning on fighting for all her worth and with everything so Rebecca could escape she wouldn't let this man touch her if she could help it, no one was going to hurt her best friend; no one was going to hurt the only person she ever considered family. Not if she could help it.

However, things didn't turn out like Hope had hoped they would, Rebecca didn't run. Instead she refused to leave Hope just as Hope was refusing to leave her and instead attacked the man's back; trying to free Hope from his hold. It worked, Hope was dropped to the ground, unfortunately Rebecca was backhanded into the jungle gym where she hit it at an odd angle and feel to the ground with a sickening crunch not moving and bleeding heavily from an injury Hope couldn't see.

Seeing this Hope felt an odd beating sound echoing in her ears, and all she could see was her best friends limp body. Which the man promptly kicked calling Rebecca a useless bitch as he did so. As she saw this Hope felt something deep within her snap and felt something like a raging storm bust through her was she roared in raged; jumping at the man hands extended. Looking and sounding more like raging beast as she did so.

Hope wasn't sure what happened as she landed on the man, all she could see all she could feel was utmost rage, the need to see that man dead by her hand, the thirst to see the man pay for the pain he caused Rebecca. All she could remember was having her hands around the man's throat as the world around her erupted around her. Then all she could see was pure darkness as unconsciousness claimed her.

Slowly Hope woke up to the sounds of beeping. Hearing this Hope wondered just what it was, that is she wondered what it was before everything that had happened before she had blacked out hit her like a sledge hammer. Causing her to jump up in horror to see just what happened. Only for Hope to look around wide eyed as she noticed that she was currently in a hospital room. Seeing this Hope began to panic for reasons unknown to her, all she knew was she needed to find out what happened to her sister, and if that man had gotten her.

As she thought this the door open and let in a nurse seeing this Hope tried to jerk up, only to find that she couldn't because of the wires currently in her, so instead she desperately cried out to the nurse; hoping she had an answer.

"can you please tell me what happened to the other girl that was with me at the park, her name is Rebecca." Only to freeze in complete horror at the answer that she was giving form the nurse; who Hope could now see was staring at her in pity.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you're the only one were where able to save from the park explosion, the other two that were with you didn't make it." It seemed to Hope that she wasn't allowed to be happy, that she wasn't allowed to have Family or friends, that anyone she cared about would only get killed or leave her behind. Something was only further proven when she found out she was being moved to yet another orphanage, one that was some place in America.

Really it was a Happy thirteenth birthday to her wasn't it.

A.n- Hey, first let me say that I am really sorry about taking so long to get these update up, and that I hope you like all of them. Second I would like your help please looking for a story. It is a Buffy/Harry Potter crossover story. Where it is after Harry defeats Voldemort and he meets Buffy right after she is brought back from the dead, then upon seeing her soul he knows she was pulled out of heaven and becomes sick throwing up from what he sees. Also in this story Willow is shown the be jealous over Harry and both what he can do and the as well attention he gets due to what he has done. Do any of you know what this story is, where I can find it and if it has been deleted or not?


End file.
